Bloom of War
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: What if Winx lived in another era? What if it was the worst time of human history? War is waging across the land. Russian soldiers fight and are able to stand against their enemies. But the enemy gets unsuspected support. Come with us on this adventure following our redhead fairy through the bloodiest conflict humanity has ever experienced. Rated T for language and violance.
1. Chapter 1

War… such a simple word. Three letters, very easy to pronounce… easy to make fun of. But represents a very terrible thing. Behind that word is a history of mankind. Our ancestors, ourselves, our future. We are destined to fight each other, we are like that, it's our nature. Even though there will always be those who stand up against the bad ones, it can only end up in more fighting.

Our story begins in such a time. Evil men were conquering other nations, enslaving or killing their people. Worst and bloodiest war off all eras. No conflict was ever so full of blood and death. World War II.

We are in a city lying on a certain famous river in Soviet Union. Once a great and peaceful town was now nothing but rumble. Not even a single house stood unharmed. For months now, have Soviet soldiers fought to keep their lines, but essentially, were pushed back house after house. They fought hard, but there were just too few of them. They had no chance and yet… here they were. Fighting Germans with everything they had. The city was theirs and nobody was going to take it.

Such was their battlefield. Their prison.

Stalingrad.

High above what used to be square, in a half crumbled building, was a person in grey cloak. It was a girl and a young one at that. Strands of pale red hair were hanging out from underneath her cloak as she was lying on highest floor. Her sniper rifle was aiming out, into a street on the other side of square. There, she saw several Wehrmacht officers and soldiers preparing for an assault. Her task was to stop them.

Right beside her, hidden behind a pillar was a radio. As she was sure of the position of the enemy, she put down her rifle and reached for the radio. While putting an earpiece to her ear, she spun the dynamo few times. Then she heard voice from the other side "62nd army artillery here."

"This is Scout 9." Girl replied "Enemy on coordinates 6 20. Repeat 6 20. 6 tigers, several SS and a lot of other Nazi bastards."

"Rodger. Coordinates 6 20." Came a reply "Stay for conformation. We'll show them hell."

Girl put down the ear piece and picked up her rifle again. She looked through her scope and aimed at the enemy position. Then she heard it. Familiar whistling from right behind her. She saw into faces of Wehrmacht soldiers. The moment they heard the whistling, they knew it was too late to do anything. First she saw flashes almost blinding her, then a thunderous sound. Dust flew up and created a thick cloud of dust. This was a good sign. At least for the girl.

Few minutes later, the artillery stopped. Cloud of dust was slowly settling and as it did, it revealed the result. All 6 tanks lied there in flames. 3 had torn off towers, 2 were hit into engines and 1 was just full of holes. Those very few soldiers that survived and made it out of the rumbles were quickly taken care of by girl's rifle.

With a satisfied smirk, girl picked up the radio earpiece "Good kill guys. My next share of Vodka is yours."

"Rodger that. I'll take you on that one."

Girl quickly crawled back a little and picked up her things. She had to change her position, while still keeping good view over the area. But since there pretty much couldn't be anyone who would see flashes of her rifle, especially in bright light of noon sun, she didn't have to move that much. She just ran to the other side of building and stayed there. She was to wait and report any movement of the Paulus soldiers.

For rest of day there was nothing else to do. No more bigger movement from Nazi. At least not in this part of town. The night was falling onto Russian soil. Cold was already becoming unbearable as young girl soldier was walking down a street towards Volga River, where her comrades were. She knew she had already passed several layers of defense on her way there, even though they were very hard to spot.

"Hey guys." She said walking to a group of Soviet soldiers around a campfire.

"Ah, Bloom, it is good to see you're still all right." Said one of them making room on a bench for young comrade.

Girl took down her hood and revealed her pale white skin and red hair. It was very obvious she was poorly fed and had some hard times behind her. Her eyes were bright blue. She sat down beside her fellow soldiers "Yeah. It's good to see all of you here too."

"Heard you promised artillery guys your share of Vodka."

Bloom smirked "Seemed fair to me. I am a minor, so I cannot drink and they hit the target really good."

There was a brief silence. Above fire was a bowl of bean soup. One soldier picked up and empty bowl and put some into it before handing it over to Bloom "Here you go."

"Thanks." She said and immediately dig in.

Her comrades just stared at her with thoughtful and concerned looks. Finally, one of them broke the awkward silence "I know we shouldn't question orders… but why would Comrade Stalin send you to front lines and to worst place at that."

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked looking up from her dinner "Am I a bad soldier?"

"Oh no…" everyone said in unison shaking their heads. Another one continued "It's just that… you're a child… and a girl."

"You should be far from here, maybe even behind Ural."

"He's right. Children are not supposed to be anywhere near such fights. I mean… you're just 16."

Bloom looked down uncertainly "I… I'd like to tell you everything. But… Stalin told me not to reveal it. Not even to my closest friends and family. That is if I had any left."

Another silence filled the air. They all knew Bloom had a huge deal of suffering behind herself. She managed to escape from grasp of death itself. A place… where nobody can survive for long. Place where nobody could live. And only one sentence, one lie was keeping some alive 'Arbeit macht frei'.

 **I wander if anyone will know what place I mean here. No searching, no googling. I'd like to know how many of you know that place of death.**

Bloom however wasn't sad at all. She tilted her head to right and just smiled. Soldiers saw Bloom as their own daughter and were giving her all luxury they could. Her smile was the only thing keeping them fighting. If they can survive one more day, just to see her warm smile, it was worth it. Nobody knew how she could smile in a time like this, some could even find it offending and disgraceful, but nobody could be angry at her.

As night went on, soldiers went to beds. Bloom's tent was in the back of the camp, right next to river. If something happened, she would be in biggest safety. Stalin's only order was that she would be safe during sleep. Other than that she was to serve under her superiors just as any normal soldier. Since she excelled with sniper rifle, she got duty of a sniper. She was to kill any soldier she'd find, report any activity and give targets to artillery on the other side of river.

Morning came sooner than Bloom would like to. It almost seemed as if she just fell in her bed. But she needed to get to her position before sunrise. Her area wasn't too frequent due to large number of fallen buildings that were making roads unavailable to use. Troopers had hart time advancing and tanks had no chance to cross these barriers.

She was simply walking through dark roads. She was rather small in size, yet strong enough to lift herself up these barricades and make it over them. When she made it to her nest she hurried up the stairs and quickly hurried to her prepared position. Warm thick blanket was lying before a hole in wall and right beside it was her radio.

She took a rifle off her back and lied down on her blanket. Through her scope, she was observing and waiting just like any other day. She heard gunfire and explosions that were going throughout entire city. She wanted to head out and help them, but she knew that her task was just as important. If she wasn't there to spot German forces coming, she would endanger south wing of her comrades. Plus all things considered, her kill count was way higher than an average Soviet warrior. Even though most of those kills was by artillery.

Day was slowly going by. Fights were becoming fiercer as enemy airforce bombed their positions. But then came Soviet artillery. German tanks ran in and Soviet molotovs took care of them. Besides that, all she could hear were guns firing all the time.

But then… something came. A strange noise from the same spot as last time. Bloom quickly turned her rifle at that direction "Same spot as yesterday? Are they nuts?"

She saw Wehrmacht soldiers again. SS in front although… something seemed off. There was a tank, an ordinary tiger, but… this one seemed different. Armor was pitch black, almost giving no reflection at all. It was as if the Nazi cross was just floating on black hole. Barrel was wider and engine wasn't smoking. Considering how these tanks were built… it was almost impossible.

The SS then turned and talked with someone. Bloom couldn't get a clear view since that person was behind the tank. Well… that didn't matter anyway. Bloom put down her rifle and picked the radio "This is Scout 9. Enemy in Coordinates 6 20. Repeat, 6 20. SS, several soldiers and I think 4… Tigers."

She hesitated how to call those tanks.

"Rodger that." Came a reply "6 20. Ha, Germans must be desperate if they use the same tactic 2 following days. Scout 9, stay and confirm hit."

Bloom did the same as yesterday. She was observing the enemy. Whistling of shells came and then… explosions? Shells exploded before hitting the target. Bloom was watching it with mouth wide open. Artillery soon stopped and Bloom couldn't believe her eyes as the enemy was still there, talking as if nothing happened.

"What the…"

"Scout 9, report."

"N… negative. The… the… the target… they are still there." Bloom's voice was stuttering.

"Did we miss?"

"No…" Bloom's reply really confused the artillery officer "You… you didn't miss. The shells were going straight at them, but… they just exploded above them."

"WHAT?"

That was when the SS soldier looked Bloom's way. She knew it was a really bad sign and when that tank turned its tower towards her, she could say only one thing "Oh crap…"

The tank fired, but this was not a grenade. Instead, a bright yellow ray of light shot out and hit her position. Luckily, Bloom managed to jump back and get out of its way. However she was nowhere near safe. The ray was cutting through the walls. It burnt her nest completely. She had run away.

She quickly grabbed her rifle and just ran. The ray of light was wide and dangerous, but that wasn't the end of it. She looked left at the tank just in time to see some big impulse of energy fire out of its barrel and following the line of ray it hit the building. Huge surge of fire spread across all floors. From outside, the building just exploded. Half of building was immediately enveloped in flames and just disappeared while the other was blown away in pieces, hitting everything around.

Bloom however… was alive. Barely, but alive. Explosion threw her away and she flew through the crumbling wall and on roof of next building. That was her luck. All of her equipment was gone and she was wounded, badly.

She was barely conscious. Her ears were ringing, her sight was all blurry. Her whole body hurt like hell. She was lying on her belly. As her senses were clearing out. She noticed somebody was standing before her. She could say it was a girl, just by her legs. Bloom tried to get up at least to see who it was, but… that intense pain was just killing her. She couldn't move.

"Still alive I see." Came her voice. She was young. Older than Bloom, but still young. Bloom was really pushing herself trying to get up. Her moans of pain were echoing though now quiet city… wait, quiet? Bloom suddenly realized there was complete quiet all around. No gunfire, no explosions, no sound "Yes, you hear that? Your people have fallen. All it took was one minute."

Bloom was shocked. Such force that it could completely break 62nd and 64th army in only one minute? She didn't have time to think about it as that woman kicked her in side, making her fall down on her back. Bloom's pain was unbearable.

"Look at you." Woman mocked her "You are a soldier? You are barely able to stay alive."

"You, bitch." Bloom just had to curse. Not just it helped her take the pain, but she felt so much hate for this woman.

She kicked her again "Silence you pig. Be grateful I haven't killed you yet. I came here to fight men in battle, not a weak girl." Woman crouched down and grabbed Bloom's throat. She pulled her up and Bloom could finally see her bright orange hair and green eyes "But don't worry. You will burn too. You all will know the great power of Domino."


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, Guest, calm down… XD  
If you want to know all those answers, just sign up to Fanfic and PM me. I'll tell you what you whatever you want. But only there, I don't want to spoil the fun for others.  
If I would answer all your questions here I wouldn't have anything to write. Don't worry, I am working on every fanfic, I just don't have much time due to new job. I can write only on weekends. If I don't have another plans of course. But hey, here's next chapter so ENJOY!  
**  
Cold… such was her first memory upon waking up. She felt cold all over her body. But it wasn't that typical Russian cold… no… this felt… artificial. There wasn't any breeze, not even a hint of wind. Air was stiff and heavy. It was hard to breathe, almost as if her whole body was half-sleeping. She tried to open her eyes, but her muscles did not listen.

Then she realized position of her body. Gravity was pulling her down on her feet, but she felt almost no pressure. Her arms were crossed on chest, almost like in a coffin. Was she dead and buried? No… this was something else. She felt it in her bones.

Realizing she couldn't move, since for whatever reason, her body was frozen solid, she used her 'gift', as Stalin was calling it. Her mind concentrated on fire. She pictured flames spreading from within her heart, spreading to every limb, every cell, every vein. She felt her body getting warmer and warmer. Then, her fingers started moving. Following came hands, arms, feet and finally eyes.

Her eyes opened and Bloom could finally see what was happening. She was in some kind of capsule. Round, fit just for one body. Before her was glass, or at least it seemed like glass. Redhead soldier could see many capsules just like hers. All of them were filled with soldiers… Soviet soldiers. Even through webbing of ice on glass of every other capsule she could recognize red stars.

What is this? Where am I? Such questions were filling Bloom's mind… but she also understood it was no rime to think about that stuff… yet. First she had to get out. Her powers allowed her to control heat and fire. Flames were listening to her thoughts.

All ice and cold from within her capsule had already disappeared. Her own heat was so strong it overpowered whatever she was in. But now it was time to escape. She put her hands on glass before her and concentrated. Her hands turned red. Glass started breaking under the sudden surge of heat and soon, it just exploded. Shards of glass flew outside like grenade shrapnel. That was her chance.

She jumped right out of there and looked around. She was in the middle of some kind of long hallway, filled with such capsules on both sides. All of them… were filled with soldiers. More Bloom was looking inside them, more faces she recognized. All of them were with her in Stalingrad. Faces of her friends were passing by as her walk turned into a run. As she finally ran to the end of hallway, there were metal doors with no handle. There was no way to open them, but beside the doorframe was some kind of panel.

Bloom slowly and carefully touched it and suddenly doors disappeared. They just… just disappeared. No sound, no opening, just rectangle hole in grey metal wall. Bloom had no words for this.

That there was no sound was actually her luck. Right behind the door was a round room, very decorated. White walls covered with golden ornaments of all kinds. Noble furniture you would expect on old castles. Bloom could only compare it to Kremlin Palace in Moscow. In the middle of room was round table with 7 chairs… two of which were taken.

But she didn't have time to stand in awe and adore the scenery. There was somebody in there. Two women. One was already known to young redhead. It was the same bitch she met back in Stalingrad. Same orange hair, green eyes. She was wearing dark blue tight suit that seemed to be made out of one piece. Bloom has never seen such a thing, but she simply had to ignore that… for now. She was a soldier, trained as sniper and silent assassin.

The other woman seemed… not there at all. She was there… but yet she wasn't. Bloom could see her sitting behind table, but she could see through her too. A ghost? No… that's ridiculous. Maybe just an optical… thing.

It didn't matter that much to her. She had to take care of them and fast. Like a snake, her movement was quick and precise. Thankfully both women were turned away from her, otherwise she would have been busted the moment those doors opened.

In what seemed like a split of second, Bloom's hand was holding throat of that bitch from Stalingrad. With other hand she sent a wave of fire at the other woman, trying to knock her out. Her plan was simple, but effective… at least if she was dealing with ordinary humans.

"Move one bit and your throat will be a crisp." Bloom said increasing heat in her hand around girl's neck just to let her know, her thread was real.

"What the…?" girl gasped in surprise "You… how did you get out of your capsule?"

"Let her go!" suddenly came other voice. Bloom instinctively moved her hands so her victim was between her and the voice. When Bloom did that, she finally realized whose the voice was. It was that other woman, the transparent one. But she was supposed to be knocked out!

Finally Bloom could get a clear view on her. This woman had similarly orange hair. Curling into spirals her hair seemed almost supernatural. On her forehead were bright pink pearls and some kind of tiara or crown. Her green clothes seemed very noble, almost like England queen. She also had some kind of pink water drop gem on her necklace. She seemed much older than girl in Bloom's grasp, but not too old.

' _Must've missed._ ' Bloom thought and gave a very cold look "Try something and this girl will be fried meat."

"She's not kidding, mom." Girl exclaimed. She seemed couscous, but not that much surprised. Normally, those who learned about Bloom's ability to control fire were all shocked and in awe. This one didn't seemed surprised about that fact at all "I feel the heat on my neck."

"Mom, huh?" Bloom grinned. She tightened her grip and increased the heat "Should I show you what you Nazis did to mine?" girl was obviously in pain. Heat was unbearable. Bloom wanted it such. If she was to kill a Nazi up and close she wanted them to suffer as long as painfully as possible. In her eyes they deserved nothing less.

"Please, don't." she begged.

"What do you want?" woman asked. Her expression was full of concern, but there was also a hint of curiosity "You'll get what you want, just… don't hurt my daughter."

"Not so tough, are you?" Bloom whispered into girl's ear "How does it feel to be on the receiving side?" Then she looked back at the older woman and lift up her voice "I want all Red Army soldiers released into Soviet Union."

"I don't think so." Male voice came. Bloom couldn't even turn around as something hit her into back of her head. Impact was so strong it sent her back into sleep. This time for God knows how long.

When she woke up again it wasn't in some cold capsule. This time it was… completely different… not really. Instead of being frozen she was just bound. As she slowly regained her consciousness, she did not move, nor did she open her eyes. She had to be discrete. If they didn't kill her yet, there's a chance they want to get information from her.

She slowly and carefully tensed up all muscles in her body one at a time. Like that she figured her arms were bound to her feet behind her. She was kneeling on cold metal floor. Maybe she could try to melt those bounds, but not now. She needs to know where she is and what is happening around her. Melting metal leaves quite a smell and makes cracking sounds before it loosens up. No, she needs to be patient. That girl has already gotten her twice...

Or was it her? Bloom was holding her very firmly and was ready to burn her throat, so why is she bound like this? That was when she realized slight pain on back of her head. Somebody hit her and she didn't notice them. Of course, why would that girl and her mother be all alone with god knows how many soviet captives? She felt really dumb.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was truly kneeling down right by the wall of a metal room. But… it didn't seem like a prison. She figured they wouldn't put her into that capsule, since she got out, but… if this was prison than she had to be Cleopatra. Sarcasm, don't read too much into it.

Room was decorated so somebody lived there. It was nowhere near the previous room, but was still pretty in its own way. Metal silver walls, wooden dresser, iron bed, table and chair. Simple, but Bloom could imagine this being her bedroom. Then again, she got used to live in tent and broken buildings so much a normal heated room was like a paradise.

Upon inspecting her surrounding, and making sure nobody was there, she started heating up her forearms. Her hands were pretty slim and even now she felt it wouldn't take much to get loose, but she needed to spread them at least a little. Heating them up few hundreds degrees should do it.

However… they weren't expanding. She was sure they had to be heated up to yellow color, but… nothing. They didn't budge. She was almost panicking. Being desperate to free herself, she began pulling. But… she forgot her arms were tied to her ankles.

The moment she pulled, her feet left the ground and she fell down face first. Now she was on her belly, her feet in the air still tied to her arms. She was truly immobilized now. She couldn't get up, nor break those bindings.

"Great." She sighed heavily turning her head right "What now?"

That was when door to room opened. Bloom couldn't see who it was very clearly. This position made it kinda hard to look up. But obviously it was a boy just by the voice "Wow… "

Bloom heard few more quick steps, almost as if he was backing away. She was surprised by this, but soon realized why he did that "Jesus, girl, I admit you are hot, but aren't you taking it a little too far."

"Stupid joke." Bloom said under her breath. Of course room would be like an oven. She just made her arms go to at least a thousand degrees. Kidna surprising nothing was on fire.

Boy's voice was soft. He was obviously young. Bloom figured that much as he entered the room again "Here, let me help you."

Bloom couldn't see too well, but she knew he was about to touch her. So she started heating up once more. She expected boy to touch her and quickly back off with his arm burnt, but… he didn't. Despite her being on verge of igniting her clothes, he just grabbed her shoulders and gently helped her back up on her knees. Bloom was amazed.

As she sat on her own legs, she finally saw boy's face. He was quite a handsome. Bright brown eyes piercing her own soul. Almost pale skin crowned by dark black short hair. His smile was like knife into Bloom's back. She loved somebody was smiling at her this gentle, but… she also wished it was anybody else than Nazi.

Or was he a Nazi? For the first time in years, for a moment, she forgot about war, about what she went through. She forgot about her time as inmate in Auschwitz, about her life on run before reaching Soviet Union, about her fight in Stalingrad. That single moment, that single minute, she was just a redhead girl. What was this feeling? She knew it was not love, at least not the love love. Yet… she felt safe with him, she felt as if nothing in the entire world could touch her.

"There, isn't that better?" he asked still smiling. Her face was stuck in awe. Her body was still heating up, her clothes on verge of combusting, yet he just held her shoulders very gently "You can drop that hot act now."

That made Bloom go into state of shock. Her powers, for the first time were no use. She stopped generating that heat and hang her head down, almost embarrassed. There was nothing she could do. Now she felt desperate, broken. Binds were immune to her gift, this boy didn't even say 'ouch' when he touched her.

Then she realized what was happening again. Reality that she was a prisoner in enemy's mercy. This time for sure. There was only one thing she could say "What are you going to do to me?"

His smile suddenly turned into serious one "Many requested your execution. Jara was furious with you for getting to her so close to her. Mom was interested in your powers. Now listen to me." He knelt before Bloom and grabbed her shoulders again. This time with more urgency "I want you to enter my servitude… voluntarily if possible."

"Do you actually expect me to serve Nazi?" Bloom snapped back "I would rather die."

He smirked and retreated his hands, sitting on his knees as well "That's why I want you to join my servants. I do not trust Nazis, unlike my family. Anyone who can get to my sister like that is a valuable asset to me. I will explain everything, just answer this: Do you want to join my servants and help me sabotage that war?"

So he was a spy. A collaborator from deep within enemy's lines. This might be an excellent chance to help in this war in a better way than just firing gun. If he was truly enemy of Nazis, then he might as well be her brother.

She smiled and with an evil grin, she answered "I do."

 **Also guys… I'm pretty disappointed. I don't mind that you do not review, that's fine by me… but that nobody even guessed what place I meant in previous chapter. And those who guessed didn't have any idea. I think it's a place nobody should forget so it wouldn't happen again. I should know… my great great grandmother died there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Only few moments later, Bloom was untied and was following her new "master" through the metal walls of… wherever they were.

"Now listen carefully, I will not repeat myself." He sure sounded confident, which made Bloom sure they were nowhere near other Nazis or their servants. That is… if that boy was talking truth about fighting against them. She had to stay sharp and never believe him or his subordinates.

"My name is Patroklos Sparx of Domino. Officially, you will be one of my maids tasked with nothing but to take care of my palace. Others will explain that job to you more thoroughly."

"And unofficially?"

"Most of my servants are like you." He smirked "They fight for me to punish evil. I do not know why you hate Nazis so much, nor do I care. All I want from you is to obey orders. You will get your revenge in process."

Now Bloom had clear picture of who she was dealing with. He was just a royal brat who wanted attention and people to obey him. Surely enough, he would be revealed sooner or later and he needed to make sure his mark is left on Earth as his servants help defeat entire empire with help of his own family. Young redhead only smirked.

 _This boy wants to be king._ Her thought was right on spot. This prince only wanted to present his strength by defeating all forces of his family united with 3rd Reich. Clever, but still arrogant and selfish. One way or another, now she knew his true motives and could partially predict his thoughts and reactions. At least they had common goal, to defeat united forces of Domino and Germany before Earth falls.

"You will go against my family, so if you compromise our efforts, I will proclaim you traitor and will have to dispose of you, got it?" Bloom only nodded "Good. Besides me, there are 5 members of family, at least those you will mainly be dealing with.

First, there is my twin sister, Jara. You had pleasure to meet her twice now. She has only few servants that serve as her personal guard. She likes to go into the field and fight on her own. I'm pretty sure she will try to challenge you, don't let her drag you into fight.

Next would be my mother, Queen Marion Periga Sparx of Domino. You saw her hologram on the transport ship. You do know what I am talking about, right?"

Bloom shook her head "No idea. You were transporting us from Russia on a ship? Wouldn't a train be more efficient? And what's hologram?"

Patroklos laughed and facepalmed himself "Of course. Your world doesn't even know cold fusion reactors, how would you know what a spaceship is, let alone a hologram." His laugh made Bloom quite annoyed, but she had patience of a sniper. She just let him have it "Never mind, you will see it soon anyway.

Next is my father, King Oritel Hagen Ember Sparx of Domino. Stay away from him and his servants. If you meet them, just stand aside and bow deeply. They are way too powerful to be messing with, not to mention they are extremely loyal. Bad glimpse on my father and they will be watching you till end of your days."

 _Fanatics, huh? Wander where I saw that._ __Bloom thought remembering SS soldiers. Truly, she was still among Nazis.

"Then there is my big sister, royal princess Daphne." He smirked a little mentioning her name "She…" he sighed heavily and Bloom noticed his pace through the halls softened and got a bit slower "She won't be a problem."

Young redhead sensed hint of worry in his voice "What's with her?"

Patroklos gave her sad look "Let's just say there was a tragedy years back. I guess I should tell you. To put it simply, we were attacked. Germany helped us to repel enemies, but…" he sighed again and completely stopped. Bloom could tell he must've lost somebody precious "Let's just say I and Jara were from triplets. Daphne was protecting three of us almost giving her life for us, but… we were just babies and our sister was killed. Our enemies managed to get through Daphne and kidnap our sister. Her knight was chasing the kidnapper, but last time anyone has seen them, the knight was holding our sister in collapsing stables. They both burnt in fire. The only trace left was her necklace Daphne gave to her and knight's armor. Daphne has always been blaming herself for her death."

"It was not her fault." Bloom simply leaned against metal wall and crossed her arms "I know how she must feel. However, if you call that a loss, you have a lot to learn. A single family member? Don't make me laugh."

"You're right." He got to his confident mode again "Why should I seek understanding from someone like you? Who did you lose to talk like that?"

"Everyone." Patroklos backed away as she paid him very cold look. Her hatred was true and never-ending. Even though he expected her to hate him and his family, he never expected such fire in her eyes. Literally.  
"I lost everyone to Germans. My family, my friends, my country. You say loss of a sister is a grave one… try witnessing your land fall to your enemy. Try watching as your little siblings are taken away and gassed to death. Watching your mother die from hunger while your dad kisses asses of soldiers. Unless you see that… do not expect any understanding from me."

"You've got some nerve girl!" he yelled back at her "You are my servant, I will not be yelled at by some lowly peasant. Especially since you tried to kill my sister. You should be grateful that I even give you this chance."

Bloom couldn't control herself at that point. Who does this boy think he is? Perhaps it's time to make him know his place. Without thinking, as soon as he finished a sentence, her right hand clenched into fist. She hit him great force and speed straight into his sleep bone. He was knocked out before he even hit the metal wall and ground.

Only then, Bloom realized what she's done "Oh crap. What will I do now? Oh well… guess so much for his offer."

She thought of only one sensible thing to do. Run. She was running faster than ever. There just had to be an end to these metal halls. There was nothing but metal, just plain silver metal all around. Bloom thought it must be some kind of dungeon, so she should try and go up.

So she stopped. If only way so up and these halls seemed endless, there was a faster way. She felt her powers rising. Heat all around her. Then… fire. Flames were spiraling all around, but as she clenched her right hand into fist, she punched right up. Like a drill flames began eating all the metal, everything they touched became gas and joined the flames.

Her power was great and was only growing. She felt as her feet left the ground and she was hovering upwards. Then… light, bright light almost blinded her as her magic reached surface. Outside, great pillar of fire was rising up to skies and maybe even beyond. And among them, young girl surfaced and ascended up before slowly touching the ground.

As Bloom touched the surface, she immediately looked around. He heart sank as she recognized the place. She wouldn't be able to call herself Czechoslovakian if she didn't. Karlstein. Grand white castle built on a hill. Bright white walls towering up all around her "Are you kidding me?" she almost yelled into the silence "They made their base underneath this castle? Oh now I am mad."

She was truly mad, but she had to get out of there. At least she knew where she was and that is better than going on blind. However, her position wasn't as clear as she through it'd be. As Bloom ran towards main gate, ready to burst right through any soldier, she learned something new.

Castle was in air.

It was very hard to comprehend. Whole castle… no… whole hill was hovering high above god knows where. Grand castle, standing on its peak, however peak was on some kind of metal semi-globe of silver high above ground.

"She went this way!" she heard voices behind her. Somebody was following her. No time to loose, she had to get away. Despite not being sure to what extent her powers could work right that moment, she jumped down.

She didn't understand physics that much, but knew that if she aims her flames behind herself she can make herself fly in huge speed. So as she was falling down head first, she aimed her palms forward and let magic flow through them. First there was nothing, then air began waving behind her palms and then, huge continuous burst of flames shot out. This slowed Bloom down and made her turn upright. Quickly not to lose too much of momentum, she turned her hands one way and spread her arms so not to set her clothes ablaze.

She began flying away from that place, but gave it one last glance. Seeing castle from her own country floating in mid-air was shocking enough, but knowing it was in hands of Nazis… that made her blood boil.

It didn't matter that moment, she had to get away as far as she could and return to her comrades in Soviet Union… but which way is Soviet Union?

Now that question made her uneasy. She flew, but had no idea where. Sun was high above her, so she couldn't truly use it to navigate. Not yet at least. But it didn't matter now. Castle behind her already disappeared from view, but she couldn't be sure of anything at this point. If Germans had such technology, or at least so advanced ally… she couldn't rely on normal instructions. She had to use her skills and wits to get back to front lines and cross them. That is… if there still was some front line to talk about.

She flew for hours in whatever direction this was and couldn't recognize much of the ground. She was looking for anything that would allow her to figure out where she was. But as she was flying, she was feeling really weak. She was pushing herself to the limit. But now she had to land, or fall down and get hurt. She was in luck. There seemed to be small village before her. Houses were clearly visible in setting sun.

Wait… setting sun. Of course. It was right behind her, houses were brightly lit by it. That means she was heading east all that time. So if she keeps this course she should end up in Russia. That is if Germans took her to Germany as she thought.

Bloom landed on road near the village as not to alarm locals. She could barely walk as she landed, but managed to move somewhat. She grabbed a thick branch lying nearby and used it as a cane. She was cold. All around was slight signs of snow and air was freezing. She still had her uniform from Stalingrad, which was made into cold weather, but this was different. Air was behaving strangely. Wind was getting strong and pressure was dropping. Sky was getting dark.

Thunderstorm was about to hit this calm place.

Bloom had to hurry. She was moving as fast as she could towards houses. However… as she entered the village… only horror welcomed her.

From distance it was just another village in the middle of nowhere, but once she stepped in… there was but one inhabitant. Death.

Houses were collapse, burnt to crisp, covered by slight white layer of snow. Some stone walls made it through the fire and were still standing, but roofs were down, burnt and destroyed.

That however, wasn't the end. Worst sight of war appeared right before her. Piles of burnt corpses, not even allowed to rot thanks to cold lied there, some with small holes in heads… those were the lucky ones. Clear and quick end… best way to go in hands of Nazis.

But then… as she continued further… scene turned even her stomach upside down. There, in semi-collapsed building lied a girl, way younger than Bloom herself. She was naked, clothes clearly torn straight out of her. Her eyes full of horror Bloom hasn't seen in any battle. On her neck, clear signs of strangling. This girl… met worst end possible. Too young to sin, too young to die… but here she lied, in cold, surrounded by corpses of those she loved.

When Bloom tried to divert her eyes from this scene, she saw another one, woman and girl, mother and daughter. They were both naked, lying on backs, shot in heads, holding hands.

Bloom had hard time keeping herself together. Her breath was shallow and fast. Her heart was racing like never before. She realized… this could have been her.

This was true face of war. She was a soldier, she fought Nazis on front lines, where it is kill or die. She never had to experience this kind of sight. But now it dawned on her. She was in Auschwitz, she saw many things, she saw face of war so many times, but refused to let go. Now she stood there, surrounded by true meaning of casualties.

As her breath became normal, she stopped feeling scared… she felt… sad. Soldiers are supposed to protect their people. They should give their lives for them and yet… here was true sign of their failure.

Slowly and steadily, her sadness turned into pure hatred. Nazis will pay for this "I will burn them. I will burn them all. They all will suffer and die, slowly and painfully."

Her eyes turned bloody red and flames were reflecting in them "I will avenge you all. Nazis will burn, all will burn in my flames! None shall survive!"

 **All right guys, I hope you enjoyed it. I might have gone a little over the board at the end, at least for T rating. Well it can always be changed to M rating, right? Anyway, see ya around, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder that came that night was a powerful one. Bloom managed to make a provisional tent out of old blankets and planks. She used wall of semi-fallen house and several bricks and stones to anchor the tent so wind wouldn't carry it away. Since igniting and keeping a campfire in such a storm is next to impossible, she was using rests of her power to heat herself up. She had enough to get through the night, but knew she would be too weak at the morning to fly.

Either way, she did manage to survive. At the morning, when first rays of sun pierced the sky, Bloom crawled out of her tent and was welcomed by a lot of snow all around. As she stood up, she was given the greatest gift she could receive. Directions.

Sky was clear and sun was just above horizon. East was that way. She had to follow that direction.

Before she embarked on her journey to join the front line, she took the blankets that made her tent, together with few planks and wrapped them all into a single bundle she could carry. Another piece of cloth served as a makeshift belt, holding it around her shoulder so she could have free hands.

Then… she got moving. No food, no water, no shelter and god knows how far to go. However, she had to join the Red Army, or at least what was left of it.

Following the endless road out of village to east, she walked through woods, plains. Just one step over the other and she was sure she'd make it at least to some other city or village.

Her power was slowly recharging and she soon felt she could fight if needed. She was certainly strong enough to break through enemy's lines once she reaches them. She would be stronger if she didn't have to use some of her still regenerating energy to keep herself warm in this god forsaken land.

Step by step, kilometer by kilometer, she walked through endless plains of snow. Then… as she walked out of another forest, hopeful sight appeared on the horizon.

A small house stood there, alone in the middle of a snowy field. Next to it was big barn and she even heard few animals. Probably a farm. But what please Bloom the most was smoke coming from chimney, meaning people lived there.

Young soldier made her way to farm and she could already hear people inside. She knocked on door and very soon an old lady opened the door. She was wearing old traditional dress. Bloom quickly asked "Hello, ma'am. Would you please…"

She didn't have time to finish sentence as lady stepped aside and quickly said "But of course, come in, come in."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Bloom hurried in and was immediately welcomed by warmth and gorgeous smell of cooking soup.

"Please, sit down." Lady took Bloom to living room. It was simple, but very nice and comfy. It kinda gave that nostalgia feeling. Bloom loved these sorts of houses. It was like countless decades of experience were all around her, shielding her from cruel world outside "Oh dear, you must be really cold. Put those clothes aside. I will give you something dry."

It was true Bloom's uniform was anything but dry. Falling snow combined with her heating powers meant dripping wet clothes. But Bloom felt like she shouldn't be using this lady's kindness for this "Oh, it's OK. They will…"

"Nonsense." Lady snapped back, but… it felt nice. Lady was certainly kind and nice, almost annoyingly, but… Bloom couldn't complain. Her own grandmother was like that as well. Oh how Bloom missed her and her grandfather. They should still be alive in her homeland. Village they lived in didn't get hit by fights and was in the middle of nowhere, so they should be fine. She was certain she would meet with them once again, once this all is over and Nazis burn for their sins "Just put it down. I'll bring you something nice and dry. And you cannot walk around here in that uniform, dear."

Now that was true and Bloom knew it. What was she even thinking? Behind enemy lines, no hope of being rescued and she still wears her combat uniform. Now that is just asking for trouble.

Bloom complied and began undoing her clothes. By the time granny came back, carrying a set of clothes, young redhead was already naked and all her current clothes were folded together. Granny placed dry clothing in front of Bloom and headed grabbed the wet uniform and boots. She placed them on top of stone oven so they would be warm and could dry faster.

Bloom was soon dressed again. Now she was wearing nice long skirt, red with white ornaments and a nice blue shirt with long sleeves. She turned around to present herself "How can I ever repay you?"

"No need to repay me, dear." Granny smiled warmly and sat down on a comfy eat next to the oven "We need soldiers, otherwise this war is already lost. If we people will not help you, then how can they fight for us?"

Bloom gave her warmest smile in years. This lady was certainly aware of the war, but stayed untouched by it, yet she decided to risk her own life by taking Bloom in. Young redhead sat down on a sofa "Ma'am…"

"Oh please, child." She giggled a little "Just call me granny."

Bloom couldn't help but smile "Granny… do you live here alone?"

"Oh no, my dear." Granny giggled again "I live here with my husband and grandchildren. They went to cut wood in forest. They will be famished when they get back, so I am making them a soup."

"It sure smells good." Bloom looked the oven on top of which stood a big cauldron full of soup.

"I'm glad you think so." There was a brief pause before granny continued "Tell me, how come such young and nice girl is in a military. You should be home with parents."

Now that surely did not please young redhead, but it was a fair question. Bloom sighed and spoke up "I do not have a family. My mom was Jew and so we got transported to a labor camp in Poland. Or at least we thought it was a labor camp."

"Oh…" Granny looked down with sadness and with broken voice replied "I heard about that place. How did you manage to get out?"

"I was just lucky." Bloom sighed and of course even this nice granny knew this was nowhere near the whole truth. She simply did not want to talk about it. This young lady must've gone through horrors that would break anyone, but she managed to pull through.

Two of them spent few hours just chatting. Bloom learned she was in Ukraine, just few kilometers from Kiev. Now those were some pleasant news for stranded soldier. Ukraine was maybe lost in war, but Ukraine was part of Soviet Union and people were her allies. If nothing else, she should be able to get her strength back and find her way to front lines more easily. 

Later that evening, Granny's husband and her grandchildren came.

Bloom was by the oven, in an apron, working on the soup Granny was making.

"Honey, we're home." An elder man yelled from the doorway. 2 children ran in the room, followed by old man with white hair and quite a beard. They all stopped when they saw Bloom there "And who might you be?"

Bloom faced them, put hands together and with a smile, spoke "My name is Bloom. It is nice to meet you."

"She was out in the cold. I offered her she can stay here till tomorrow." Granny gestured her grandchildren, 2 boys, around 6 or 7 years old. Obviously they were twins.

Man nodded with a smile and strong voice yelled out "Well why not?! These are bad times and we need to help each other! Welcome to our little house, Bloom."

"Thank you, sir." Bloom nodded "Please, the soup will be done soon."

"It sure smells nicely." He hang his furry coat near the oven, so its heat would keep it warm.

"Bloom is very good cook." Granny said helping her grandchildren from their coats before handing them to her husband, who hang them together with his own "She really knows how to cook."

"One learns how to cook really well in army." Bloom giggled "We don't have much there, so we need to make do with what we have."

"You're a soldier?" Man sat down next to his wife. Boys were still quiet. They must be either shy or scared.

Bloom turned around and saluting, proudly announced "Lieutenant Bloom Petersova, 62nd army, Stalingrad front."

"You're from 62nd?" he asked, almost hopefully "Tell me… how did you managed to survive the massa…?"

"Honey!" Granny stopped him before he could say that word. She just wanted to spare children from imagining what happened there.

"I was captured." Bloom sighed "I just hope I have an army to return to."

"Well…" man said "I heard Red Army got quite a beating."

Bloom turned towards him with urgency in her eyes "You know something?"

He nodded and leaning against table, started "While in near town, we heard Soviet Union army was defeated very swiftly and was forced to return deeper inland. I'm not sure if Moscow was just abandoned or defended, but I know for sure that Leningrad on north is still resisting."

"Leningrad." Bloom said that name, trying to remember anything she could about that town "That's where the Baltic Fleet is being anchored."

"Precisely." He replied "Not even those new Nazi tanks can get close to the city, but they will soon run out of food."

"Not if I can help it." Bloom snapped back "Thank you. Now I know where to go."

"I think you should stay here." Granny added, sounding worried "You're too young to be in army. You should stay here, be safe and wait till the war ends."

"I appreciate your concern, Granny." Young redhead smiled at her, but it was a smile of determination "But I am a soldier and dying for my country and my people is greatest honor."

There was brief silence. Everyone saw that this young girl is ready to die, just as long as she takes as many Nazis as possible with her. Those who would oppose her, would have to meet with great resistance. That silence however, wasn't that bad. It meant that Red Army was not defeated, because as long as there was at least one soldier still fighting, the war was going on.

Later, Bloom served the soup, but she herself took only a little portion. She felt like she shouldn't take their food. This family lived from whatever they could hunt or grow and in this winter… she couldn't take any unnecessary food.

As they were eating, noises came from outside. It was sound of engine. They all turned to the window and reflectors pierced the night. Elder man gestured everyone to stay put and he himself got up, took his coat and went outside. Bloom of course couldn't risk anything and putting down her bowl, sneaked towards door, watching outside.

There was a military transport with a mounted gun. Some officer stepped out to meet with grandpa "Hail Hitler!" he saluted in their usual manner.

"Hail!" Grandpa replied, but did not salute "What brings you here to our humble farm?"

"We are looking for an escaped inmate!" Officer yelled "Have you seen anyone here?"

"Oh, sir, I meet people in forest regularly." Grandpa was certainly trying to sound much more senile than he truly was "Do you have some picture?"

Officer gestured at a soldier behind him. He ran up to him and held a poster with illustration of Bloom's face "Have you seen this girl?!"

"Why yes, I did." Now that made Bloom get ready. If he truly was about to tell them she was here, she would have to get out before those soldiers could react "I met her in forest this morning. She asked me for directions to Kiev."

"Kiev?" Officer repeated and grandpa nodded "Very well, citizen. Thank you…" He turned around and seemed to be about to walk back into transport… but then… he turned back and in that single moment, he pulled out his pistol and with words "… for lying!" shot poor man 6 times into stomach.

"NO!" Bloom ran out into open, but couldn't approach grandpa. All soldiers that were inside the transport got out and everyone was aiming at her "You bastards!"

"It was his own fault." Officer's grin was making Bloom go mad. He was proud at shooting that poor man "Everyone knows that hiding enemies of our Fuhrer is a crime worthy of death."

"He was just a farmer!" Bloom snapped back.

"Doesn't matter." Gesturing something to his soldiers, he pulled out a cigarette and took a breath in "Now listen. I have no idea why, but Fuhrer himself asked to bring you alive. So please, do not resist, otherwise this house will blow up."

Bloom glanced behind him. Although reflectors of transport was blinding her, she saw 2 soldiers with grenades, ready to throw them inside through the window. If she would try anything, they would throw them in and granny and her 2 grandchildren would be immediately dead. Even if she did succeed in defeating these soldiers, others would come either way and kill that family.

There was no other choice "I surrender."

 **Well guys, I hope you like it so far. Remember, things are just starting to move.**


	5. Chapter 5

**God damn, Guest, could you please slow down? At this rate you'll need to be starting your reviews with 'Spoiler Warning' . XD**

 **Also guys, thanks for support. At first I was going to write Bloom of War as just short one-off, but… Seeing how many people are reading this, seeing how many of you are enjoying it. I decided to turn it into actual long story covering entire World War 2. Sort of.**

 **So in spirit of this theme, I'd like to dedicate this story to all who fought against Axis. May they all rest in peace.**

Trapped once again. Bloom couldn't even get her uniform back before she was shoved into the transport and at least a dozen rifles aimed at her head. However, it was obvious none of those soldiers thought it was needed and were doing so only because they were told so. It was just a young girl, after all. What could she do?

Bloom, however, had a plan. All she needed to do was wait until they get to their base. So far she could tell they were going east. Probably towards Kiev, where they'd put her in plane and take her to Berlin. But once she gets on that base, she will be responsibility of whoever is in charge of local base. Then… she will just activate her powers and get out of there.

Nazi commanders are proud and try their best to look strong and smart before their superiors. If he loses her as a prisoner, he will just disappoint them, but if he loses his prisoner AND kills some innocent people just out of spite, he will look like a pathetic looser.

So once he takes her in… it's action time.

Bloom just sit there, not moving, just having her eyes closed and concentrating on recovering as much of her magic as possible. She will need as much as possible. However… that was when it hit her. They will no doubt use a plane to take her to Berlin, so why not hijack the plane as well? She got some basic lessons on how to fly planes and she doesn't need to land. She can land on her own and let plane hit German positions.

Officer in front then came back and Bloom opened her eyes "Yes." He was carrying small disc-like device. On it stood that same woman Bloom saw earlier with Jara. Only this time she was really small, just standing on that disc "She is here."

Officer turned the device towards his prisoner, so woman faced our redhead soldier. Bloom was amazed by this little device more than by woman herself. She thought it must be some magic. Then again, it might truly be. After all, she herself had power over flames and more.

But in those few seconds, Bloom came back to herself and stopped staring at the disc. Obviously it was for communication, showing the entire person. She already knew biograph (cinema for those who do not know). This device was only much more advanced.

Upon realizing that before her was some Nazi higher-up woman, she closed eyes again and went back to restoring her powers.

"No doubt, daughter of her father." Woman giggled.

Now that made Bloom cringe a little. In anger, I might add. Taking a deep breath, she spoke with her eyes still closed "Don't you dare take my father's name in your filthy mouth, durak (Russian for an idiot or asshole)."

"How dare you!" officer reached back with his free hand, about to hit Bloom, but she didn't move an inch, knowing full well that this punch would hurt him more than her. After all, who would like to punch anything with temperature of few thousand degrees.

"No!" Woman yelled, stopping the officer "It's OK. She simply doesn't know and she went through a lot."

Bloom couldn't help but chuckle a little "And thanks to who?"

"Please, just don't resist and you'll learn everything soon." Woman pleaded. Despite seeming calm, Bloom heard hints of desperation, relief and genuine care.

No. That's impossible. Nazi does not feel anything. They are just beasts who do not deserve anything but death. More painful, the better. She was just acting.

"We'll be at the Kiev airport soon. Plane is already ready for take off." Officer assured her.

"Glad to hear it." Woman replied "Listen, Bloom…"

Now that made her open her eyes and narrow them at the tiny woman before her.

"Yes, I know who you are. I know about your powers and I can teach you how to use them properly. Just come back to me and I will tell you everything."

How did she know her? No… clearly, they must've got the information from other captured Soviet Union soldiers. They just wanted her powers. She will not fall for that.

She closed her eyes again and just waited, concentrating on her magic, letting it restore it at fastest pace possible.

Seeing they won't get anything from her, officer took the disc back to front and closed the metal door behind him. In about an hour, transport stopped and back door opened. Few soldiers rushed out and joined many more soldiers in aiming their guns at girl's head. Then Bloom stepped out. Cold wind carrying snow, pinching young redhead's cheeks. She didn't even have warm clothing, only that skirt and shirt granny gave her.

Just in front of her was a big transport plane, ready to take in passenger and take off. In sights of at least 2 dozens MP40s, she stepped into the plane and sat down. She was calm and she seemed to be content about getting transported. It actually made soldiers really nervous. All soviet soldiers they managed to capture were kicking and screaming, taking several soldiers before being killed, but this girl was calm and didn't resist in the slightest.

When she stepped in, 10 soldiers followed her, still aiming their weapons at her, but nobody dared to say a thing. Their task was going smoothly. Some thought that this was great overreaction to such a young girl, but if what their superiors told them about her was true, then they'd need several of those new tanks to keep her in check and even then it wouldn't be certain.

Without problem, plane aligned on runway and Bloom could hear pilots talking to airport dispatcher. Engines roared and plane began acceleration. In another few silent minutes, plane was in air and on way to Germany.

"Well…" Bloom finally spoke up, preparing her powers. Of course, soldiers tensed up at her sudden speech "I think I should thank you, boys, for taking me to a plane. Now…" she stood up "I will give you 2 options." Her almost evil smirk immediately gave all soldiers creeps "If I'm not mistaken, there are parachutes under the seats, so you all can either jump out and try your luck with landing… or… you can stay here and be boiled alive. What do you say?"

Soldiers looked at each other with true uncertainty in their eyes. It was obvious they were about to desert, but they didn't want to move in front of others. Bloom recognized as much and shook her head "I see. You need a help to decide on this."  
Activating her magic, she reached for one of those soldiers and with a snap of her fingers, he burst out in flames. Or more like, he disappeared in burst of flames and his form turned into ash.

Pile of ash then fell on floor and pure horror filled everyone's faces. Bloom then continued "Does this make it easier to decide?"

"Fuck this!" one soldier finally gave up and ran to back of plane. He was immediately followed by others. Speed with which they were grabbing those parachutes and jumping out of window was pretty amazing. Not even airborne troops were this quick.

Before last one jumped out, Bloom yelled "Hey! Don't forget pilots!"

Soldier gulped in fear, but quickly ran past her and literally pulled pilots out of cockpit. Of course plane would fall without pilot. There weren't any autopilots back then, so as soon as soldier pulled pilots out, Bloom took place on left side and used her… piloting skills… to use. She found it wasn't that easy pretty soon, when she accidentally pushed the stick forward and plane took a dive down, pinning pilots and soldier in the back to back of plane before slamming them into the floor with 3G force as Bloom leveled the fall.

"Sorry!" Bloom yelled back "I am not a pilot."

In the back, pilots and a soldier exchanged looks… and suddenly door outside was too narrow. It's a wander than they didn't punch each other trying to get out as fast as possible. It surely was much safer outside, several kilometers in the air than in this plane with this single girl, who doesn't even know how to fly properly.

Well it did fulfill its purpose and Bloom was left alone in a transport plane, heading north, to Leningrad. Hours were passing by pretty fast. Bloom was sure news of her hijacking already must've reached the Nazi command. Surprisingly, she did not see any fighters in the air. Nobody was perusing her. Then again… they might be watching her… and she wouldn't be none the wiser.

Leningrad was already on the horizon. It wouldn't be long before she arrived, but… things were still too calm. Something was very off.

She had bad feeling about this. As if something was right behind her, watching her, hunting her down. She decided to try something. She descended lower and aimed her right finger up, behind the plane. From tip of her finger, small ball of fire fired, pierced top of plane and flew higher, but kept up with plane. Then… explosion. Ball exploded in burst of bright light, like setting sun it enlightened the area and there… on ground… Bloom could see proof of her suspicion.

Shadow cast on snowy ground was all she needed. Shadow of her plane, followed by giant looming fade of a giant aircraft. Without hesitation, Bloom turned the steering left and pulled up into sharp turn. Enemy was right behind her, but surely that giant behemoth aircraft cannot be more agile than this transport plane… right?

Opposite was true, sadly. After few sharp turns, Bloom fired few of those flares again and again saw this looming shadow behind her. It was obvious this was no simple Nazi technology, but of those outsiders again.

"Fire against fire, then." Time to use her power. She pointed out her finger, down to base of steering and welded it. That way, the plane would be somewhat stable for short period of time. Enough to execute her plan. Once the control was welded, she hurried to back of plane and aimed up behind the plane, where the other aircraft was following her. She narrowed her fingers and with a slash, like a blade, her fingers released wave of energy. Wave cut through plane and continued. As plane was cut, its construction crumbled and teared in two.

Bloom ended up falling freely down and saw result of her magic. In dark of night, she saw giant plane-like vessel. Cut in two right in front of wings, it was burning and falling down.

As she was falling, she smirked at her handiwork. However, her fight was only about to begin. From burning remains of that vessel came shooting star. Someone, enveloped in flames flew out, aiming right for our redhead hero. It was nobody else than Jara, the warrior that defeated Bloom in Stalingrad and was apparently Patroklos's twin sister.

Bloom luckily managed send burst of flames from her hands, dodging the attack. Jara's blade missed her skin just by an inch.

Jara stopped in midair and to Bloom's surprise, while she herself had to use her flames as thrusters to stay in air, Jara had wings. As a matter of fact, now that Bloom could see her more clearly, she noticed Jara no longer had an armor like in Stalingrad and earlier in that room, but a beautiful bright red sparky bello-revealing dress and short skirt. But also small, rapidly flapping red wings.

"So you truly do have powers." Jara said almost mockingly "Mom said I am to capture you, without harming you if possible. So how about you come quietly and I will forget that you just took down my personal cruiser."

"How about I burn you to ashes?" Bloom replied with a smile "I will never join Nazis."

"Oh please." She put her left hand to side "Even you must've realized by now that we are not Germans."

"Nazis aren't necessary Germans. Either way, you certainly are not good guys."

"Don't you dare say that." Jara's tone had sudden hint of desperation and fear in it. It was subtle, or at least it was supposed to be subtle, but Bloom heard it clearly "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Bloom knew that tone. There was clearly more going on than she knew about. Could the outsiders be forced to help Nazis? No, of course not… that's impossible. Then again… it would explain Patroklos's plan. If they truly were being forced to help… and he prove strong enough to end this war and punish the enemy by himself, then he would most certainly prove to be much stronger king than his father.

No… this might be a trap to get her sympathy and surrender willingly.

She must not act just on her emotions. She must not trust these people. After all… her own twin brother was going to play tricks to get on throne. Only God knows how far this girl would go.

"It doesn't matter." Bloom's gaze was serious and deadly, aimed at this winged girl before her "I am not going to surrender to you. If you want to defeat me… then you'll have to kill me."

"As you wish." Kara grabbed her blade in both hands and charged at her opponent. Bloom sent burst of powerful flames Kara's way, but this burst of yellow fires was cut by magical blade. Spell disappeared and two were face to face.

Blade was aiming straight for her chest, locked on target, about to pierce her beating heart. That moment, Bloom realized… her fiery tricks will not work on this opponent.

 **By the way, I was going to say "It was at this moment Bloom knew... she fucked up." XD  
But I would have to punch myself for such a bad joke.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a long time, but I really needed a pause from writing. Well… not really, since I write every day. I have like a thousand other stories I started but never finished. Heck, I have one that has already 9 chapters, but will not see light of day. Either way, I got my spark back… I hope.**

 **Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, even though it's shorter than usual.**

As Blade was approaching and Bloom had knew her usual tricks were not going to work. Her flames had no effect as far as temperature went and could be cut by that blade Jara had.

She still had one ace up her sleeve.

Jara was determined to slash Bloom. She was skilled enough with blade to aim just for her legs and arms. Once she'd paralyzed Bloom, she could just grab her and heal her wounds later. But she had to be precise and focused. However, her task wouldn't be as easy as she thought.

Bloom didn't know much about physics, at least not much in general. However… her father taught her much about how to use her flames and what they could do. As a matter of fact, she was on par with best professors as far as thermodynamics went. She knew how air, water or anything else acts when in contact with heat or were heated up in matter of milliseconds.

Just before Jara's blade hit her, Bloom moved her right hand right next to moving blade and ignited her hand really hard and fast. Expanding air caused small explosion, which in turn diverted Jara's blade. She might be able to cut flames and be immune against heat, but this time it was air pressure that hit her.

Newton's third law, action causes equal reaction. As explosion hit Jara's blade, it also made Bloom spin around and she hit Jara right in face with her other hand as she turned. Impact made young swordswoman stagger and quickly retreat. She needed a second to recover, but that was a second Bloom did not intend to give her.

As Jara retreated, holding spot where Bloom hit her, our redhead soldier attacked again. Before Jara could stop her, Bloom made it close to her and placing her hand just before her torso, she caused another explosion. This time from both hands.

Impact made Jara fly off and his tree. However, there is a bad side to such fighting. She is totally immune to flames, but she herself was getting hit by air pressure. She was able to lessen the impact, but her body still suffered. There were only that many times she could take it before her insides give in to the damage.

Jara hit another tree and coughed up blood. As she fell and slowly stood back up, she had to use her blade as a cane. She gave Bloom quite a grin. Almost like a beast, lusting for blood "I underestimated you." Suddenly, she began shining. Her skin got beautiful red hue and before Bloom's eyes, all scars began closing, blood disappearing. Her posture straightened and she was back in full strength. She looked as good as new.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bloom said under her breath, cursing her opponent.

"You are mighty." Jara replied, still smirking at redhead soldier before her "But you have no idea what magic can do and how it works. Such a shame."

She just casually swung her blade. A powerful blue wave appeared and hit Bloom full force. Redhead tried to block it with her flames, but wave flew right through.

Bloom felt huge pain all over her body. Her clothes were burnt right where the wave hit her. Huge wound opened all over her torso. It wasn't deep, but big and she was bleeding. Screaming in pain, she fell on her knees. Of course she was trying her best to resist the pain, but it was unbearable. She raised her head again, giving her attacker a very angry look, while Jara walked up to victim of her magic "You bitch. You will pay for this!"

Jara only shook her head "I was soft on you." She crouched down on Bloom's level "Listen, if I wanted to kill you, we wouldn't be fighting."

Even Bloom had to admit she had no chance. Jarra was too strong. It was clear that up until that point, she was just toying with her. Maybe if Bloom got to grasp her throat, like back then, she might get to kill her, but now… she was done for. But if she has to die… she will do as much damage as possible.

Rising temperature of her skin to highest levels she could. Her clothes ignited and were gone in split second. Her hair began dancing like flame above her. Her skin turned red, then yellow and shine was getting only brighter. Finally, her skin turned white and as she stood up, still feeling her wound, she launched herself at Jara.

Bloom was hoping to burn the opponent to crisp, having temperature of several thousand degrees. Her mere presence was setting everything around alight. Wreckage of plane and Jara's ship began melting, but Jara herself… was just fine. She didn't even shield her eyes and just stood there. Her blade remained sturdy and sharp. So as Bloom tried to use her sun-like body to burn her… Jara just extended her hand and shaking her head, she said "Such a hothead."

Young redhead soldier was getting desperate and she knew it. She knew too well risks of having this temperature. There was price for keeping this temperature. She could ignite atmosphere itself and destroy all life on Earth, meaning she had to keep in her mind to control flames around her, not allowing them to spread. That itself required great deal of concentration, but there was something worse.

Such temperatures cause all air to expand too much, so she was in the vacuum. Also, unbeknownst to her, such flame could make all molecules to separate. Not just she had little to breathe, but she couldn't breathe the little of what she had.

Her body was going to break in mere seconds and she knew it too well. That is why she went reckless.

As Jara sent a spell at her, Bloom didn't even care if she gets hit at this point. She just barely dodged blast of energy and went right for her enemy. She charged with all her might and struck forward with her right hand. She punched Jara with all power she could muster.

However… to no avail.

Redhead soldier was shocked to see Jara casually holding Bloom's hand, like there was no force behind it. At that moment… Bloom finally realized the horrible truth. She was no match for this girl. There was nothing she could do… no more tricks… she lost.

Even so, she still had her pride. She kept on punching, switching hands, keeping up the heat… but there is only so much young, underfed body of hers can take. Her lungs began to hurt, her muscles were breaking… she was sure that even few bones had to break at this point. Yet Jara just stood there, unharmed…

With one last punch, Bloom's body finally gave up. In the middle of movement, she fell down. Her naked body felt all the pain she herself caused. In the middle of this burning area, ground was dark and hard. As she fell, she felt few more bruises be created.

"You really are reckless." Jara sighed, crouching down to injured girl "Why so much energy? Why such hate? You can easily die like this."

"I…" Bloom managed to speak. Her voice was weak, broken. With what little energy she had, she tried to move her hand towards the opponent. She was willing to fight no matter what the cost "I… I will… never… sur… surrender."

"Why do you hate us so much?" Jara asked, putting her hands on redhead's back. Bloom did not understand, but her pain was diminishing. Was she… healing her?

"You… you killed… fa…family…"

"Did your family die because of war? Were they here, in Russia?"

"Os… Oświęcim." That cursed place. Bloom swore she will burn it. Oświęcim was original Polish name for Auschwitz.

"Os… osvi…" Jara tried to pronounce it "Never heard of that."

However, something was wrong. Jara twitched and jumped up, just barely dodging a giant blade. Bloom was way too exhausted and injured to see anything. All she saw… were two legs stepping before her. And as such, she fell unconscious.

"What the…" Jara yelled out, landing about 20m from Bloom.

"You will not touch her!" There was a man, muscular and big, wielding a giant metal blade before the passed out soldier. He was wearing a silver armor, cloak and scarf covering his identity.

"And who by the dragon are you?" Jara asked, preparing spells.

Man did not answer and instead just waved his giant blade. As it cut though air, it sent powerful purple wave of energy towards Jara. She raised magical barrier to block it, but by the time dust settled and she could see again, man was gone together with Bloom.

"Damn it." Jara cursed. Burnt tree fell down before her "Oh well… I should at least clean up after her."

She flew up above trees and with a simple spell, all flames in the area were gone. She didn't want to be responsible for a forest fire. Dragon knows her best friend and classmate wouldn't ever forgive her.

She waved her hand and a disc-like device appeared in her hand. When it opened, a hologram of her mother appeared there "Jara. Were you successful?"

Jara sighed and spoke "No. I almost had her, but… some guy showed up and took her away."

"What? What guy?"

"That man had a giant blade. He was also skilled in use of magic and was pretty powerful."

"Must've been one of them…" Queen let out a heavy sigh "Did you at least get a glimpse on how powerful she might be?"

"More than a glimpse." Jara looked around, seeing a pretty huge chunk of forest burnt to crisp. Wreckage or both aircrafts were melted in still boiling puddle of metal "Her power is amazing. Sheer amount of magic she has is astonishing, but… she has no idea how to control it. She can only use heat. Girl sure made a number on this forest… and my cruiser."

"She destroyed your cruiser with only heat?"

"Yes." Jara nodded "She heated herself up to temperature of local star."

"It must have put huge strain on her body."

"It did. She fell down before me and fainted. Then that guy took her."

"Do you think it might be her?"

"Don't know, based on amount of magic within her, I'd say yes."

"We need to find her. I'll send my knights to help you search for her."

"No need." Jara said, turning towards lights at the horizon "I have a pretty good idea where she might have gone."

There, in the distance, was a single city. It was city… of Leningrad. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry I wasn't active… again. Even though I found my spark again, and promised to keep writing. Maybe it is because I found my spark that it was so bad.  
I… it's kinda hard to write now, but I will do my best to finish this chapter as best I can.  
You see… something happened and… you don't need to read this, you can just skip to the chapter I guess. I might be just babbling to get it out of my chest.**

 **I always took pride in my strong psyche. I remain calm and unmoved under any circumstance. I think rationally and try to find the most logic way out of problems. This time… not even I stood strong. I mean… who can when someone you loved, knew your entire life… who gave you so many great memories and who was your model suddenly left.**

 **My grandfather was a great man. Kind, loving, always going out of his way to help us. Now… he left our side and we are on our own. At the age of 70, his heart began giving up. Little by little, we watched him get weaker… yet he did not show us any pain, any discomfort. Even in hospital, he seemed happy and always asked if everyone is alright.**

 **He was also the very reason I began writing. He… I can never match him. Stories he told… what he wrote… I am nothing. Fairy tales thought up on spot that were just as great as any traditional ones.**

 **It… kinda hurts to write… when the one who was my inspiration and who helped me with many of these stories… is gone.**

 **I was actually ready to give up writing entirely. But… how can I keep his memory alive if I give up the very thing he and I had in common? We even started an actual fairy tale book together. So I will keep writing. I am not sure if I am any good or not, but I will keep going.**

 **Anyway, if you read all the way here… thank you.  
**

**Now, enough of emotional babbling and let's get to the chapter, right? XD ENJOY!**

When Bloom woke up again, she felt quite unfamiliar feeling. She was on a very comfortable soft bed. It was pretty cold on her face, but rest of her body was covered by a very thick feather blanket.  
She heard voices… Russians, just outside the door.  
As she opened her eyes, she saw crumbling ceiling above her. It seemed to have seen better days, but stood firm.

She slowly sat and looked around. She was in a bedroom in an old house. She saw the street out the window, but house right next was destroyed, obviously by a bomb from inside.

She realized she was also hearing subtle knocking of metronome. It was slow, like a heartbeat and seemed to be coming from loud speakers outside.

Door opened and in came a soviet soldier "Ah, you're finally awake." He was carrying a bowl of steaming soup "Good. We were worried."

"Where… where am I?" She asked.

Soldier put the bowl on a nightstand next to Bloom "You're in Leningrad. Don't worry, you're safe. How do you feel?"

"Kinda weak." She said, realizing all her muscles were aching, but were still somehow able to move "You said we're in Leningrad?"

"Yes." He sat down on bed next to her "Some guy brought you here. You were in asleep for 3 days."

"So long?" Bloom asked in shock "Was it really so bad?"

"Doctors didn't know what to think of your injuries." Soldier sighed "They said it seemed like you got into space and back. Then again, not many people can heat up to temperature of star."

"You saw it?"

"And who didn't?" he laughed "Girl, you were like a new dawn. Thanks to you, enemy had to retreat rather far away. Now that you're here, we surely can win."

Bloom smiled. She was glad her defeat to Jara at least meant these soldiers won "Yeah… honestly I even doubted there was anyone left fighting."

"Are you kidding?" He laughed even harder "Whole Soviet Union is fighting. So they got new tanks and planes, we are much greater in spirit and numbers!" He yelled out with pride "Whole world is fighting these German pigs! Glory to Mother Russia!"

"I'm not Russian." Bloom said "But to hell with it, GLORY TO MOTHER RUSSIA!"

They both laughed. Soldier than said "So, where are you from?"

"Czechoslovakia." Bloom replied.

"You don't say. You guy are heck of fighters." He laughed again "They say legionnaires from Czechoslovakia are the fiercest ones. Glad to meet you, I am Kolja."

"Bloom." She said, shaking his hand "It's nice to meet you too."

"Alright, have the soup, rest and when you feel better, we'll go to commander and see how to use that awesome power of yours."

"You bet." Bloom gave him a nice smile. That's when the metronome hit Bloom's ears again "Say, what's up with that metronome?"

"Oh, it is an alarm system."

"Alarm system?"

"Da. For citizens. Slow means safe, fast means incoming planes."

"I see."

"Eat, before it gets cold. I and comrades are just behind the door."

"OK, thanks. Oh, also, you said someone brought me here?"

"Yes, a strong guy with big sword." Soldier reached into his pocket "He said he will come for you where you are ready, no idea what it meant. He also told me to give you this when you wake up." Soldier handed Bloom a pocket watch. It was nice, silver circle with golden center. Center had a pattern carved into it. It was a twin-tailed lion, symbol of Czechoslovakia. On the other side of watch was a Chinese dragon, spiraling into sideways eight, as if marking the infinite.

Bloom knew this watch. She smiled and even a tear escaped her eye "These were my father's." she opened them. Glass was broken, watch didn't work, but she didn't care much about that. There was a picture, a photo of her family on back side of cover. Her dad, strong muscular man, her mom, elegant lady, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. In front of them, in the middle stood young Bloom, just 10 years old. Then… her two little angels. Little girl and boy, just 2 years old twins, standing, hanging onto Bloom's skirt, while she had her hands on their heads. They all were smiling for the camera.

That was 6 years ago, when there was peace. A tear escaped Bloom's eye, remembering them all.

Bloom softly touched the watch, more tears falling down her cheeks, a small sob escaping her smiling lips. But as she touched them middle of clock began shining. She jumped as on top of glass stood nobody else than her father. It seemed to be same as that German soldier back in transport when she got caught. He seemed real, tiny, but real.

He looked just like at the picture. Smiling forward, blind to where Bloom's eyes were. He spoke calmly "Bloom, my dearest princess. If you are seeing this, it means that Germans invaded our country and we either got separated… or I died. Person who gave you this watch is a friend, you can trust him with your life. He will never betray you. Either way, I did not teach you all you needed. I failed you, please forgive me. You grew… and I didn't teach you how to use your power properly. Now… I cannot teach you anymore, but I can still give you basic understanding of your might."

 **Few days later**

 _Bloom, your power is much greater than just fire and heat… that's just the surface_.

Redhead soldier stood in front of an old, damaged T-34 tank just outside city outskirts. It was an old model and it gave its tracks, engine and front panzer to defend this city. Soldiers pulled it back hoping to save it, or at least turn it into a turret, but it was busted. Now it was just rusting away in cold.

 _Magic within you will do anything you imagine, that is all you need to do… imagine._

Bloom extended her hands towards once proud defender. She had an image in her head. She closed her eyes and did not see this pile of rust, but proud, indestructible tank. She imagined its panzer smooth like mirror, military green. She didn't see that damaged, short 76mm cannon, but a mighty, weapon that could make enemies disappear.

 _Your magic, your power is flame of life, it has its own mind, but it will listen to you and only you. You are the only one worthy._

She spoke, not loudly, but inside her mind ' _I call upon the might within me, on magic that gives me power. Please listen. Give me strength to make this proud tank great again. Allow it to roam the lands again, defend its people._ '  
She felt something escaping her arm. She opened her eyes and saw bright lines of light, like tendrils looming towards the tank. They touched it on several places and light began enveloping the machine.

 _You have power to do anything. It is an infinite might. Believe in its power and it will do miracles for you._

As light enveloped it, Bloom saw the changes and was in awe. Tank began changing shape. Its cannon got longer, wider. Panzer got smooth, just as she imagined it. Tracks appeared on wheels.

Then light dispersed in tiny embers and Bloom was in awe. Tank before her was no longer that rusty, dead peace of scrap, but a proud, mighty machine of war. Long wide cannon, capable of destroying anything it pointed at. Panzer, smooth and green, beautiful as if freshly made. But it seemed different. It was no longer that panzer tanks are made of. Bloom didn't know how, but she knew this panzer was indestructible. No matter what hits it, this tank and everyone inside will still go and destroy the enemy.

 _My daughter, yours is power of life, flame of life, Dragon Flame. Use this power with caution and respect._

"I will, father." Bloom said, remembering what she heard in her dad's recording.

"Now that is what I call a tank." Bloom turned to see an old man in warm Soviet uniform walking up to her. By decorations on it, Bloom recognized immediately that he was a general.

She saluted "Sir."

"Relax, Captain." He said, walking pass her. He approached brand new tank before him. As he touched it, he felt something. It was as if all age went from his body and disappeared into nothingness. All stress from battle for the city, all weakness from not having enough food… all gone. He felt like a new, young soldier again "Amazing."

His fingers slipped on top of perfectly smooth surface. It was like a brilliantly made glass, even faintly mirroring his arm. Just touching it gave him knowledge of everything this tank was capable of. He felt that if he went in, he would be able to masterfully control it. It was… as if the tank itself was alive and was telling him how to be best driver, shooter, commander… simply anything to make its creator proud.

He felt its impenetrable armor, like a shell of a mighty turtle that will make enemies run.

"Sir?" Bloom asked after few silent seconds.

"Young girl…" He retreated his hand "No… Captain Petersova… can you make more of these tanks?"

She looked at the tank. She felt confident. Turning this rusting scrap into war machine did nothing to her strength. It kinda felt like someone… or something else did it. She turned towards general before her and nodded "I can, sir."

"Good." He said with a smirk "Then please, come with me. We need to prepare for battle."

"Sir!" She saluted and followed him back towards the city itself.

They walked through the frozen, broken city. People were watching them. Some with hope in their eyes, some with concern, some just looked.

Bloom felt bad for all these people, but she knew she could help them. She was glad to be finally among her fellow soldiers, defending all these innocents. She even saw children, building snowman.

"Look! There she is!" One boy yelled pointing at Bloom.

All children immediately ran to her, cheering. Another boy asked "Miss, is it true!? Will you help us!?"

"You will make those bad people go away?" Little girl asked.

Bloom was rather confused, but general just smirked "We made public announcement that secret weapon of Soviet Union was found again. That you… will lead us to victory."

Bloom wasn't sure what to think. She was flattered, but… it was also a huge responsibility for her alone. But how could she disappoint all those children, all those people watching them?

She clenched her right hand into fist and pumping it into air, she let out her flames. Her hand burnt and fire formed crossed hammer and sickle "I will!"

Fire was like a miracle to everyone. It rose high above the city, like a beacon of hope for all who could see it.

 **Meanwhile outside the city**

Jara was in German camp, watching the city in the distance. She thought hard about how to go about this plan. They had to get into the city, without harming the girl. That meant no carpet bombing, no artillery strikes. Ships in the docks were the biggest problem. Even the enhanced tanks were being torn to shreds or at least thrown away when they fired. They had no enhanced air units on hand, so air strikes didn't do much either.

"Miss!" she turned to see an SS officer walking up to her, his hands connected behind back.

"How are things on other fronts?" Jara asked, returning her gaze at the city.

"Moscow is expected to fall in less than a week. Southern oil fields are already taken and enemy is retreating to Moscow."

"Good, so we are winning on all fronts. Hmm… what about Japan and America?"

"Japan attacked with enhanced ships. American fleet has been wiped out. Japanese are now taking over islands. Australia has abandoned the islands and are reinforcing the main land."

"Perfect." She grinned "So once we're done here, we should have no problem taking the entire Europe then."

That was when a giant pillar of flame rose up to skies from inside the city. Pillar kept on going upwards, disappearing into the clouds "So… I see she woke up. Prepare for battle. We're going in, full force."

"Yes, ma'am!" SS saluted and ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry it takes so long to do anything here, but I couldn't get into mood for my stories. Luckily you can thank one of our local televisions that they made a documentary about city I was born in. It was about Battle of Ostrava, greatest military operation on our territory, where Soviets and Czechoslovakians fought side by side to liberate the city. Kinda got me into mood for this WW2 fanfic.**

 **Plus… I am working on something big. Like, not just a fanfic, but an actual book I hope to publish sometime. Through last few years I couldn't find time or energy to do it, but now I have more than enough and feel inspired for it all the freaking time. I hope to finish at least half by Christmas.**

 **Anyway. I hope you guys will like it. I am not too certain about it, so based on your reactions, I am willing to rewrite it and change approach. Don't forget to review.**

 **ENJOY!**

General and Bloom entered the command, located in an old building in the center of city. Soldiers were running left and right, but general calmly led young soldier into a back room with a big table and a map of local area. There were also several small models showing allied and enemy positions. Few officers were around and saluted to the general. Bloom and general saluted back and went closer. They both stepped on opposite sides of table.

General then spoke "Alright, situation is as follows. We are running out of food, ammo and even men. I think…"

"Sir…" one of the officers said and saluted "Apologies for interrupting you, general, but I do not think children should be present in a war room."

General sighed and used this opportunity to pull out a cigar "Would you be so kind?" he extended it to Bloom. She smiled and heating up her index finger, she lit the end of cigar. After a brief smoke, he said "Thank you. Now gentlemen, I'd like to introduce Captain Bloom Petersova. Our ace up the sleeve."

"Sir… how did she?"

Bloom could only smile. She kinda liked being treated special, but she knew she was soldier first. General too another inhale and said "That is not important. So, as I was saying, we are running out of all supplies. Obviously, we need to evacuate everyone. Captain, do you think you'll be able to make at least a battalion worth of tanks like the one before?"

"New tanks, sir?"

Bloom nodded "I think so. In a few days certainly. I am certain I can make a company now, maybe more. Give me few days and a battalion is certain."

"Perfect." General said "Voroshilov." He looked at one officer. He saluted and awaited orders "Order your tanks to move to north outskirts of city. Right here." He pointed at the map before him "You will leave them there for Captain here to enhance them. You'll understand once you see it."

"Yes, sir!" he saluted.

"Rest will spread to compensate for missing tanks. I trust Captain Petersova here will work as fast as she can, but you need to be ready. Captain, do you think you can even enhance ships?"

Bloom looked at the model of a ship placed on port on map "I think I can, sir. But I have not tried it. I'd rather try it at full strength, after I do the tanks."

"Of course. We will leave this matter for later then. Plan is as follows." He pointed at the southern shore of Ladoga lake. It was the shortest route to Russian controlled territory "With enhanced tanks, we will strike at this point. We will open up the route for civilian transports to go through. This way, we will evacuate everyone. There is no point holding this city afterwards."

"Sir… what about the fleet?" another officer asked.

"That depends on Captain Petersova here. If she can enhance the ships, I am more than certain they will make it to England and possibly even America. They will be safe there. However, without the enhancements, they will be easy targets for Germans. We'll be forced to sink them ourselves."

"I will do my best, sir." Bloom nodded at the officer. Her smile and determination in her eyes made soldier smile.

"I'll count on you then, captain."

"Sir!" another trooper yelled and saluted, standing in the doorway "Scouts report movement in German army. They are preparing an offensive on all perimeters."

Silence filled the room. General then nodded at the soldier and with a gesture, sent him away „Alright… things are starting to move. You have your orders. Clock is ticking. Captain…" he looked at Bloom "We need those tanks soon." Bloom nodded "Colonel." He looked at another officer "I ordered the first of these tanks to join your ranks at front lines."

Everyone saluted and headed off. But one of them said "Captain…" Bloom turned. It was the commander of tanks she was supposed to enhance "Since we'll be closely cooperating, you should know I am Kliment Voroshilov."

"Ah yes, I've heard of you." Bloom extended her hand "You defended Leningrad in early stage, right? I look forward to working with you."

He chuckled and shook her hand "I just hope you can live up to General Zhukov's words."

"Leave it to me, sir." She saluted "I will not disappoint you."

"Please, follow me. Let's move those tanks right now."

They both headed out of the room and stepping into backseats of a car outside, Voroshilov said "To my command."

Driver confirmed and they drove off "Say, Captain… I heard you were captured. Can you tell me something about the enemy? It's obvious Germans must be getting help from outside our world. Have you learnt anything?"

"Sir, I…"

"Drop the formalities. I maybe outrank you, but I am talking to a kid, not a soldier."

This kinda hurt Bloom. But she knew this was just as many of them saw her. General Zhukov knew who she was… Voroshilov did not. He didn't know she was soldier thanks to Stalin. She leaned back in the seat and spoke "You are right. Germans are getting help from… some super beings. I have so far met 3 of them. They seem to be a feudal state since they were queen, prince and princess. Prince tried to recruit me and leaked some info. Each royal has their knights, who do their bidding. I don't doubt they are very powerful. The explosions and fight entire city saw few days back was me fighting the princess. I lost."

"Lost? But you are here… and alive."

"Someone… saved me, but I never got to see him."

"I see." He sighed "So let me get this straight. These… beings give Germans their technology, or power, magic, whatever, so they can take over the entire world, right?"

"Seems so."

"As I see it, they are invaders. They used the war to empower the most aggressive side. This will allow them to take over the Earth with zero casualties on their own end. Clever. But that also means… that they will want you."

Bloom was in awe. He was truly a military general, who thought Just as the enemy did. She nodded "Yes. The princess tried to capture me. I think they want my power." She looked down at her hands "Or at least get it out of equation."

"If you can truly enhance our tanks, ships or even planes to be at least a match with those German ones, you most certainly are a crucial asset. Right now you can maybe make a battalion, in a year it might be an army, in 3 years you could enhance entire Red Army. At these numbers, Germans don't stand a chance."

"Sir… I mean… can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"How come… General Zhukov didn't ask me before?"

"He's a great general. I wouldn't even hesitate to call him the best. But he is also a good man. I think he didn't want to remind you anything you might have seen. Or… maybe he already knows everything you might have told him."

As car stopped and they both stepped out, they stood before a line of about 80 tanks. A soldier ran up to them and saluted "Commander, what are the orders, sir?"

"Take all our tanks and move them to northeast of city. Pick a nice good open space where to park them all."

"Sir?" soldier seemed confused "But that will put them out of combat."

"Just do as I say!" Voroshilov snapped back. The soldier ran off and very soon, soldiers and tanks got moving. Bloom hopped on one of them while Voroshilov stayed behind to make sure supplies from his tanks go to other companies. He will not need them anymore after all.

In about 2 hours, tanks formed nice rectangle on a field just outside the city. Bloom instructed all to leave their tanks. Now… came the hard part.

She closed her eyes… extended her hands forward and began imagining again. Warmth was leaving her body, but in much greater intensity than before. She saw that same tank she created earlier. Before her, these tanks were not just defenders of this city. Not just quickly made war machines, but true guardians. Punishers of Nazis, destroyers of all evil. When Bloom opened her eyes, all 80 tanks were changing. Energy was spreading like a web, roots of a powerful tree. It was touching every single tank on multiple places. She felt warmth coming from her heart into these tanks.

They were slowly changing and it was bringing awe to every single soldier who was watching this. Soon, even civilians began approaching. They all watched in awe as battle-tested T-34s were changing into brand new machines. Smooth armor, huge cannon… a machine not made to fight in a war, but to end the war.

In about an hour, they all were done. A battalion of 80 brand new tanks capable of destroying the enemy.

Bloom however, paid the price. As soon as they were done, she was exhausted and fell down into snow. Several soldiers rushed to her to help. One took her in his arms just so she could see her handiwork. Others hurried to their tanks and were amazed by the feeling of touching them "Wow… I can… feel the tank. I mean… really feel."

"I know, me too!" another one yelled "And… somehow I can tell that it can sink ships with a single hit!"

"Yeah and also that no matter what they throw at us, we'll be completely safe!"

"It's magic!"

"You're awesome, kid!"

Bloom smiled upon hearing all her comrades. Finally, she could truly contribute to this war. She was sure these new tanks will bring havoc into German lines.

But these 80 tanks took way too much of her energy. Hard to say if it was because her body simply wasn't used to using this energy or if it was just given. Once she recovers, she will try a ship. Preferably some smaller one at the beginning. A destroyer will be more than enough.

That was when they heard something they all feared. Alarms that enemy was attacking. Moments later, ships in port began firing.

"Come on, comrades! Let's put these new tanks to use! Let's make their maker proud!"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered and within moments, tanks began moving towards the front lines.

Few who stayed with Bloom took her back into the city, where she could rest and have some meal.

Meanwhile… her hopes came true.

German tanks were riding across the no-man's-land. There were also the new enhanced Tigers. Although ship cannons were powerful, they couldn't get every single tank. And this time, Germans were determined to see this attack through. There were thousands of tanks attacking and they were getting closer and closer.

T-34s were firing from their dug up holes, cannons were going wild, soldiers were firing however they could, but nothing worked. There was way too many enemy tanks to possibly destroy them. All seemed lost.

But hope was not far. 80 brand new tanks rushed out into field to stand against their enemies head on. Although small in numbers right now, these tanks had to spread through entire front to stop the enemy. And stop them they did.

When they fired, no ammo was needed. A beam in form of a dragon shot out. Its roar brought terror into German hearts. Tanks made an impenetrable line.

Several of Enhanced Tigers stopped to fire at the enemy. Beams came out of their barrels. Although normally capable of piercing huge bunkers with just this, these new T-34s didn't have a scratch. Heck, they barely warmed up at place of contact. Then, blast flew out of Tiger's cannon. This should be erasing building, as we've seen in Stalingrad.

However, the blast hit the armor… and nothing. It didn't even explode. It was as if tank just swallowed all that energy. Now on the other hand… when new T-34 fired, all hell broke loose. Shell in form of a dragon hit German Tiger or troops, simply anything and it just… vaporized. A small dome of flame appeared and when it disappeared, tank was turned into pond of molten metal and ground turned into glass.

"COME ON COMRADES!" one soldier from trenches yelled "HEROES OF THE SOVIET UNION! CHARGE!"

A huge charge of all Soviet soldiers began. Leaving tranches behind them, under horrifying music of giant cannons of soviet fleet in harbor, covered by roaring blasts of magic from new tanks. German tanks were firing one shell after another, but they just couldn't do any damage to these new weapons.

To make things worse, they came under heavy bombardment from warships. Nazis very soon realized that they had no chance, no right to even match what was before them. Enemy was reinforced with machines that not just matched theirs but shamed them to no end.

For the first time in forever… they knew what it meant to be outmatched. Exhausted defenders of city found enough power for yet one more charge accompanied by thunderous roar of new cannons.

"SIR!" nazi soldier came rushing to his commander "SIR! We need to retreat!"

"What?!" SS took binoculars to get better view of what was going on out there. Jara was right next to him, her mouth wide open, watching it all in disbelief "This is impossible! Where did they get such firepower?!"

"SIR!" soldier yelled in desperation just before a bullet hit him right through head.

"Commander." Jara sighed "Tell your men to retreat."

"But… your highness!"

"We are outmatched. We need to come up with a strategy. This is order. Everyone retreat."

"Yes. ALL UNITS! RETREAT! GENERAT RETREAT!"

Before word got to all Nazi companies, almost half of entire army was destroyed and only 100 brave Soviet soldiers fell, not a single tank was damaged and all returned back to city defenses, keeping watchful guard on its borders.

Although it was a devastating victory for soviet defenders, it also meant something more. Conventional war has ended. Now came time of magical weaponry fueled by unknown mystical kingdom on one side and almighty girl on the other.

Who will win and who will fall… that is yet up to fate to decide.


End file.
